


Injured

by Kelticmoon



Series: Fixit Series compliant fics [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt Keith (Voltron), M/M, Protective Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelticmoon/pseuds/Kelticmoon
Summary: A quick one shot based off of a pic I found on Pinterest.





	Injured

**Author's Note:**

> Like most of my works, this takes place during season 2.

It all happened so fast.

One minute Shiro and Keith fighting off Galra sentries on the surface of a planet, the next an enormous quake rocks the area causing the ground beneath their feet to crumble out from under them. Down they both fell; their jet packs having been damaged in the fighting. Eventually they both hit bottom.

Shiro groans from where he landed flat on his back. He slowly pushes himself into a sitting position with a grunt.

“Ow…” Shiro groans to himself as he looks up at the hole they fell through. “Ugh…now I know how Alice felt…” He looks around and sees the sentries all crushed under debris from the ceiling. “That takes care of them at least…”

Then Shiro remembers Keith.

“Keith? Keith, you ok?” he says, as he looks around. He spots the red and white of Keith’s armor nearby and his heart leaps into his throat. “Keith!”

Shiro crawls to his friend to examine him. Unlike Shiro, Keith landed face down in a way that told him Keith likely broke his right shoulder. Keith’s helmet must have been knocked off during the fall because it lay next to him, its visor broken in the fall. Shiro looks up from where Keith is laying and can see a rocky ledge. Keith must have hit it on the way down. Blood is pooling under his head and rubble lay across Keith’s left leg.

Shiro swallows thickly as he does a quick medical scan on Keith. Broken arm at the right shoulder, broken left ankle, a few broken ribs, and a cracked skull with a concussion to go with it; but alive.

“Keith? Keith, can you hear me?” Shiro tries to rouse him softly. When Keith doesn’t respond, Shiro opens his comm.

“C… can anyone receive me? I need an immediate medical evac!”

Before he can get a response, another tremor rocks the area. More rubble breaks loose and Shiro instinctively moves to shield Keith’s body with his own just before as a slab of rubble lands across Shiro’s armored back above where Keith’s head is. Shiro grunts at the sudden weight but holds his position over Keith. He looks over his shoulder at the rubble before a groan and a whimper brings Shiro’s attention back to the Paladin beneath him.

“Shiro?” Keith mutters weakly as he struggles to open his eyes.

“I’m here, Keith…” Shiro assures him softly. “I’m here…”

Shiro feels his heart break as Keith scrunches his face in pain.

“…Hurts…” Keith whimpers as a tear rolls down his face.

“I know it does, just hang on for me; OK?” Shiro soothes. “I’ve got you, buddy…Help is on the way.”

Another tremor rocks the area. More rubble lands on Shiro’s back, but still he holds.

“You won’t leave me… right?” Keith asks him emotionally as more tears join the first. “Please don’t leave me…”

“I’m not going anywhere…” Shiro promises his voice thick. “I promise, I’m not going to leave you here…”

Guilt sits heavy in Shiro’s stomach as he watches his best friend whimper and cry in pain as he drifts in and out of consciousness. It was Shiro’s fault they were in this situation. Pidge had warned them about the heavy seismic activity on the planet they’d gone to for Intel, but Shiro had insisted that they needed the information from the outpost.

As another tremor rocks the cavern, Shiro grunts as he feels something heavy slam down onto his back before rolling off, forcing his knees to buckle under the weight. He catches himself on his elbow before slowly lowering himself to wrap protectively around Keith without smothering the younger man as he feels himself losing consciousness.

“I won’t leave you… I promise…”

He catches a glimpse of something green in his peripheral at the top of the hole before everything goes black.

**Author's Note:**

> It occurred to me as I was posting this here that this fits in perfectly with my season 8 fixit fic.


End file.
